


Part Trois

by orphan_account



Series: Hors de Prix [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: (this sounds worse than it is), A relationship between a gold-digger and his sugar daddy and everything that entails., Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Infidelity, M/M, Name-Calling, and its encouragement, slightly violent behaviour of a drunk character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later, Kurt and Blaine meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Trois

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie Hors de Prix (Priceless) with Audrey Tautou.

- _One Year Later_ -

 

They are back at the same hotel again. The one where Kurt had spent his last birthday with the gorgeous pianist. Blaine. Sometimes, he still closes his eyes and sees Blaine’s blinding smile in front of him, feels his soft lips on his.

Jack likes to pretend he is generous and romantic when in reality he is a creature of habit, always at the same hotels at the same time of the year, always at the same restaurants, telling the same jokes. It makes it sometimes hard to play the devoted lover when they spend yet another night in the hotel room with Jack drunk off his ass.

Kurt knows it’s a long shot because not many people are as predictable as Jack but he is looking forward to going down to the bar tonight when Jack is asleep. He’s picked out his best outfit and he knows what song he’ll want Blaine to play for him. And even if Blaine won’t be there tonight, which he won’t, Kurt can sit at the bar and remember feeling important and cherished for something more than his body for a night. Maybe he’ll even sing a song for Blaine tonight. 

On the way to breakfast, he clings to Jack’s arm and giggles, playing up his excitement over his birthday, and generally acting in every way that he knows will drive Jack to drink more and faster. If they get through a bottle or two at breakfast and then a few bottles of wine at lunch, he can take his time in the bathroom before dinner and be almost certain to find Jack snoring drunkenly on their bed just in time for dinner. 

He doesn’t think about how lonely he’ll be if Blaine isn’t at the bar. That would be too much of a coincidence. Except, maybe, if Blaine remembers him as fondly as Kurt remembers him and he remembers the date and decided to take a chance? 

The elevator plings and the doors slide open. Kurt presses a kiss to Jack’s cheek, giggling giddily. He ignores Jack’s annoyed grumble and hides his grin against Jack’s shoulder and follows him towards the restaurant.

He goes through their usual breakfast routines without really paying attention to his surroundings or Jack, sipping at his coffee and ripping his croissant into tiny pieces before he remembers he should at least pretend to drink with Jack and an empty stomach didn’t do well with champagne. 

There is a commotion to his right, the sudden jarring noise of clashing china that makes him turn his head. Gossip is one of his greatest weaknesses and high class hotels are a great place to gather the latest rumours. 

He must have made a sound when his eyes fall on Blaine, arguing in a low voice with the waiter and still as gorgeous as Kurt remembers. 

“What is it?” Jack asks, following his line of sight. Kurt quickly turns his attention back to him. 

“Oh, nothing, Jack. I just thought about how devastating it would be to have the waiter spill something on me! My outfit would be ruined,” he says loftily, smoothing his palm over his vest and then rests his chin on his hands. “What are we going to do today, babe?”  
Jack smiles back indulgently and starts to tell Kurt about the reservations he made at the opera and the nice French restaurant. 

Keeping his smile firmly in place, Kurt sneaks a look past Jack and meets Blaine’s eyes. His heart skips a beat when Blaine smiles shyly, his eyes wide and surprised. Kurt’s stomach flutters at the softness on Blaine’s face and the way he keeps his eyes on Kurt as he makes his way from the restaurant. He’s dressed down today, just a white shirt and dark pants nut his hair is as carefully gelled as Kurt remembers. 

“Kurt!” Jack says sharply and Kurt rips his eyes from Blaine’s glorious ass and smiles prettily. 

“Yes, Jack?” 

Jack is looking suspiciously at him, but he isn’t turning to look over his shoulder to where Blaine is just vanishing into the lobby. 

“I was just asking you where you wanted to go for lunch today, but I guess if you aren’t interested we can always stay here,” Jack says in that tone of his that Kurt detests. 

The thing about being a what he is, is that the men he dates all seem to think he is stupid, or dim, or slow, or naïve and that they can treat him like a misbehaving child. It’s a small price to pay but it grates on Kurt’s nerves and sometimes, when Jack has drunk and cancelled their plans once more, he wishes he had the guts to just give this up and start anew. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” he says instead, reaching out to cover Jack’s hand with his. “My thoughts are scattered all over the place today. We could go to that nice bistro down by the 5th? You liked it there, didn’t you.” 

“But it’s your birthday, sweetling,” Jack says, placated. 

“I’m happy when you’re happy, Jack,” Kurt says and frees his hands, stealing a strawberry from Jack’s plate and sucking it between his lips, looking at Jack from behind lowered lashes. “You know that, don’t you?”

~~  
The bar is empty once more when Kurt gets there. He wonders about the service for a minute until he sees Blaine’s gelled head popping up from behind the armchair in one corner of the room.

“Hey,” he says lightly, taking care to sway his hip as he walks towards Blaine. “What a coincidence to find you here, once more.” He leans down to kiss Blaine’s cheek, slides onto the arm of the chair, runs his fingers over Blaine’s shoulder and neck.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, looking at him with wide, insecure eyes.

“Or is it fate?” Kurt trails his hand down Blaine’s arm and takes his hand, twining their fingers together.

“Are you going to play me another song and then make me another drink, my favourite bartender?” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s cheek and presses a lingering kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth, smiles at the way Blaine’s breath hitches.

He laughs, delighted, when Blaine turns towards him and nods, his heart light and carefree. His breath catches in his chest when Blaine smiles at him in a way that seems to light up the whole room.

Kurt has to kiss his lips softly before he gets up.

~~  
“I brought condoms and lube this time,” Kurt mutters against Blaine’s lips and reaches around him to push the door closed.

“You’re perfect!” Blaine groans earnestly, sucking a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

Kurt pushes him off, Jack in the back of his mind, and laughs delighted. 

“Oh, babe, you have no idea,” he croons and pushes his hand against Blaine’s chest, steers him towards the bed. 

Blaine falls onto the bed with an expression on his face like he can’t quite believe he is here. Kurt grins and moves to straddle him, licking his way inside Blaine’s mouth.

“I’ve missed you,” he says, and freezes. 

But Blaine just smiles happily and says “I missed you, too.” 

Kurt is not sure where all this emotion is coming from. He doesn’t have problems with attachment. He’s had many different men since he started this and what troubled him most after a breakup is the fact that he has to start all over again. He definitely doesn’t long for the men.

“Hey. You okay?” Blaine asks, worried, and takes Kurt’s face between his hands, kisses him chastely.

“Perfect,” Kurt smiles and kisses him again, quickly undoing Blaine’s shirt and pushing it off, running his hands over the surprisingly strong chest and the sparse hair that covers it. 

Last time it had been bare.

He sucks a kiss to Blaine’s collarbone, grins at the way Blaine’s breath stutters when Kurt bites down gently, his hips pushing up against Kurt in an aborted movement.

Kurt smiles, presses his lips to Blaine’s and kissing him softly, taking his time. Blaine whiles helplessly against his mouth when Kurt starts to undo his pants, slipping his hand inside. Blaine’s cock is hard and hot under his hand and the fabric of his underwear was wet where the head was straining to get free.

“You too,” Blaine pants, his hands skittering against Kurt’s chest and sides, gripping Kurt’s shirt and tugging like he couldn’t help himself. 

“What, babe, what do you want?” Kurt whispers and sucks another kiss to Blaine’s neck, running his hand back up to Blaine’s chest.

“Wanna touch you,” Blaine says breathlessly.

“Why don’t you, then?” Kurt mutters softly, twisting Blaine’s nipple and making him arch up. “Why don’t you touch me?”

“I-” Blaine tries, struggling for words. Kurt chuckles and rolls his hips down, pushing against Blaine and making him moan. Kurt has to close his eyes against the sudden spark that shoots through him, pooling in his stomach. 

He quickly sits up, straddling Blaine’s thighs. He ignores Blaine’s hands desperately reaching for him and starts to unbutton his own shirt, pushes it off. 

Blaine’s eyes are hooded and dark. Familiar in their lust and want and unfamiliarly soft underneath it all. He smiles when their eyes lock, touching Kurt’s knee tenderly.

Kurt forces a smile and quickly pulls his undershirt off, pushes his pants and underwear off, barely remembers to grab the lube and condom before he lets them fall to the floor. 

He leans forward and covers Blaine’s body with his own, pushes their lips together to swallow Blaine’s attempt at words. 

“Shush,” he says and rolls their hips together, gasping at the sensation. For a moment he thinks about enjoying this, about taking the hint Blaine gives with the way he spreads his legs so eagerly, about getting lost in the sensation of another body without agenda. 

He keeps kissing Blaine, soft and sweet, indulgently, while he fingers himself, gets himself open and loose with familiar notions. Blaine is panting and whining and thrashing desperately underneath him, moaning Kurt’s name every other moment.

It makes his heart stutter, makes him remember a time when something like this was all he ever wanted. He can imagine it with Blaine, all to easily, and he bites Blaine’s lip in punishment, pulls back and hastily pushes Blaine’s underwear down, rips the condom wrapper open and rolls it onto Blaine’s cock, already leaking precome. 

He noses Blaine’s belly, soft and firm at the same time, while he spreads lube over the latex, listens to Blaine growing more noisy and desperate above him.

Kurt straddles Blaine’s hips and leans forward, pressing their lips together lightly, chastely. 

“Okay,” he asks and closes his eyes when Blaine nods, his hands grasping at Kurt’s hips.

Kurt is good at this, at sex, but he doesn’t feel like smirking at Blaine when he sinks down and Blaine gasps breathlessly and whimpers like he is in pain. He ignores the way he longs to kiss Blaine again, to watch him smile at Kurt like he is the most important person in his life and starts moving instead, up and down, swivelling his hips, making sure Blaine’s cock pushes against his prostate with every move.

It’s good.

He gets lost in it, the pleasure shooting up his spine, pooling in his belly, spreading heat. The way his breath hitches whenever he pushes down, the ache to come and way his balls feel too tight and heavy. 

Blaine is so good, trying to push up into him, but losing his rhythm more often than not, pulling at Kurt’s hip, running his hands over his thighs. The way he moans Kurt’s name. 

Kurt throws his head back and speeds up, moaning when Blaine clumsily thrusts up, coming with a bitten back groan. He grabs hold of his cock, jacks himself off while he grinds down on Blaine’s cock and it feels so good.

He comes, rocking down a few more times before he has to pull off, collapsing next to Blaine and seeking his lips blindly. 

They kiss lazily for a while, soaking up the feeling, running lazy hands over their bodies. It feels good and Kurt whines reluctantly before he can stop himself when Blaine gets up.

“Going to clean up,” Blaine whispers with another kiss to Kurt’s lips, lingering. 

Kurt smiles and watches him go, closes his eyes, content to be here with Blaine for the moment. 

He can deal with the fallout tomorrow.

~~  
Blaine is still sleeping peacefully when Kurt gets dressed the next morning. He watches him sleep and tells himself that it is not creepy and he was merely making sure that Blaine wasn’t waking up. 

Before he leaves, he can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s hair.

~~  
“So, you’re a whore now as well?” 

Kurt freezes just inside the bathroom and slowly turns around. Jack looks wild, drunk and uncoordinated, narrowing blootshot eyes at Kurt.

“Excuse me?” Kurt says, fighting the panic that threatens to take over his thoughts. He couldn’t know. He had been drunk and asleep. “Babe, you’ve been drinking, you’re not thinking straight. 

“How come you’re still so drunk, by the way?” he tries for a lighter tone, stepping closer to Jack and cupping his cheek. 

“Come on, let’s get you into the shower, that will clear your head!”

“I’m not stupid, slut!” Jack yells and pushes Kurt away roughly, sending him stumbling back into the doorframe. It hits his shoulder at an unlucky angle but he can’t really find himself to care.

“Get out of here, whore. You think you can cheat on me and still get my money?” Jack yells and throws the cut up pieces of Kurt’s credit card into his face. “You think I didn’t see you at the bar last night, cosying up that schmuck?” He stumbles forward, towards Kurt and Krut quickly steps to the side, avoiding Jack’s flailing hands.

He has never seen Jack this furious and it scares him. He stays pressed to the wall and slowly makes his way into the bedroom, grabs his biggest bag and starts throwing in his few possessions, as well as some of the prettier and sexier clothes Jack bought him.  
He’ll have to start from scratch now. 

He ignores Jack’s yelling and mumbling but takes care to keep an eye on him, tugging his bag closed and shouldering it, pushing his way past Jack. 

Jack doesn’t try to hold him back, simply keeps yelling after him and Kurt takes a deep breath once the door is closed behind him, smiles at the curious couple shooting him glances on their way to the elevator. 

He doesn’t know what to do. It always takes him a bit to find his footing again after a break-up, until he has found his equilibrium again.

Blaine is probably still asleep, unknowing of the drama that just unfolded three floors down. Blaine and his handsome face, his soft smile and hands and lips. Blaine who had been so drunk after only two drinks but happy and laughing, touching Kurt with care. 

Blaine, who was most likely still asleep. 

Kurt starts running.

~~  
Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

He can’t do this to Blaine, can he? Blaine and his sweetness, the way he smiles at Kurt with amazement and wonder, the way he touches Kurt like he is the most precious thing in his life, the most precious person.

But then. He would have given up Jack in a heartbeat, had Blaine offered him any kind of security for the future, had Blaine said anything about tomorrow. Now, he couldn’t go wrong with Blaine, with anything really. He had nothing, once more.

He nods resolutely, staring at the door to the Presidential Suite. If Blaine could afford this, he certainly could afford to buy Kurt a few pretty clothes and treat him to nice restaurants once in a while. 

Kurt takes another deep breath and knocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
